What could have been
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Luke Skywalker is totally oblivious to the force and the world around him. This is what would happen if he had discovered the force before Obi Wan told him. Set pre-A New Hope. Chapters may follow.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me. I don't make any money through this story. B4 is mine however, copyright. _

_This story has been floating around in my head for a while now. It's my first story so sorry if there're any blips I haven't managed to fix yet._

'I hate them!' Luke yelled. All the wooden models on his shelves suddenly shattered and turned to splinters and large cracks appeared on the walls. B4 beeped nervously as his master glared at the floor, his sky blue eyes glowing a brilliant gold.

Luke walked over and picked up a hydro spanner, adjusting one of his prototype droids.

'It's just not fair!' Luke hurled the hydro spanner at the wall, pleased at the satisfying thump it made. 'Biggs and the others left ages ago while I'm stuck here on this dust ball! Just another season Luke, then you can go! He says that every time!'

His droid, B4, chirped comfortingly. Droids weren't supposed to be alive but B4 was different. Luke had made him out of collected spare parts he'd scavenged from the farm. He'd hidden B4 from his aunt and uncle for years. He knew he wasn't supposed to be able to make a droid at eight years old. If he told them Aunt Beru would go pale before changing the subject and Uncle Owen would just get angry like he always did. Anytime Luke did something brilliant, like fixed something no one else could, he didn't get praised but shouted at.

Before he was even able to talk, he'd been able to move things round without touching them, to just know things that he couldn't explain. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen told him that it was a bad thing to do and that he should stop. So he did, at least when they were around. In secret however he worked on his abilities, feeling that one day he might need them. The only person who knew that he was still using his gifts was B4.

B4 was the only person Luke felt comfortable talking to, he told B4 pretty much everything. If it hadn't been for him Luke would have gone crazy trying not to tell anyone. B4 even knew about Luke's dreams of the woman with big brown eyes and beautiful brown wavy hair. He dreamt of her when he was feeling particularly upset, he didn't know why but she comforted him. They usually talked in his dreams. But when he woke up he couldn't remember what they'd been talking about, only that it had cheered him up. The thought of her now soothed him, his gold eyes returning to their usual blue.

Footsteps on the stairs indicated that someone had finally come to see what all the noise was about. Before they'd reached the door Luke knew instinctively that it was Aunt Beru. Not that that was surprising though. Aunt Beru might be quiet but she could beat Uncle Owen any day. She was nicer than him too, more gentle. But even so, she still wouldn't let him leave for the Imperial Flight Academy.

It was Luke's dream to become a pilot in the Imperial Flight Academy, to maybe even fly alongside Lord Vader. All the people Luke knew were terrified of Vader, but Luke wasn't. Instead he felt respect for him and something akin to sorrow. For some reason Vader always seemed so sad, so angry at the Universe. Yes, he caused much suffering, but he'd suffered more himself.

'Luke, dinner's ready.' Luke turned to face Beru, catching B4 scuttle into the shadows as he turned.

'I'm not hungry.' Aunt Beru walked over and sat down on a workbench. After a moment's hesitation Luke sat next to her.

'Luke, your uncle and I are worried about you. You need to keep your strength up.'

'For what? To help on the farm? I don't want to.' Luke thought he saw Beru sigh before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'It's only for one season Luke, then you can go and become the best pilot the galaxy has ever seen.' Luke wanted to stay angry but Aunt Beru's presence calmed him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad ... next season he would go, no matter what.

Standing up and offering Beru a hand up Luke followed his Aunt out of his workshop and up into the cramped kitchen.

Uncle Owen was sitting at the table, a bowl of steaming Huckleberry soup in front of him. As Luke sat down Beru brought her and Luke's soup over. It was one of Luke's favourite recipes. Luke had a feeling Beru was trying to make it up to him by serving him one of his favourite meals. Well it wasn't going to work, Luke thought stubbornly.

Taking a deep breath Luke picked up his spoon and started eating, trying hard to fellow a piece of Aunt Beru's advice. Think before you act. When you're angry, think first, don't just lash out. Luke was still struggling to follow that rule. But whenever he did lash out and Uncle Owen caught him Uncle Owen always said something derogatory about his father like, 'Your father failed at that too,' or 'like father, like son.' Beru didn't say mean things about his father, but she never said nice things either. His parents seemed to be a constant source of confusion for Beru.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry there was such a wait. I was meaning to update days ago but the site was having issues. Here it is, finally.

Beru panted as she reached the top of the dune. In the near distance she could see Obi Wan's hut, appearing as little more than a cave to those who didn't know it's true purpose.

As she finally reached the entrance after walking into the mouth of the cave, she paused to collect herself and slow her haggard breathing. Then, hoping she'd made the right decision to come here, she raised a hand to knock on the door. But before she could knock the door opened to reveal the greying figure that was Obi Wan Kenobi.

'Beru,' Obi Wan looked at her in surprise. 'Come in, please.' He stepped back to allow Beru into his hut.

Inside the hut was modestly small and bare. A large chest backed up against one wall and seats carved out the rock adorned two of the remaining walls. The last wall was bare, just the floor underfoot. The thought of living in such a harsh place filled Beru with a sense of despair. Obi Wan didn't seem to mind thought and sat down on one of the carved seats.

'What do I owe the honour of this visit Beru? I must say I'm surprised to see you.'

'It's about Luke.' At once Obi Wan took on a more serious manner.

'How is he?' His concern for Anakin's son was obvious to Beru, and to see such warmth in the old hermit who had become so hollow brought joy to her.

'He's fine. But I'm worried about his Force abilities.' Obi Wan frowned, knowing all too well what the force could do when abused. 'Owen and I asked him to stop using the ages ago. I honestly thought he had. But a few days ago after Luke got worked up because Owen won't let him leave for the Imperial Flight Academy, I went in to comfort him. Next thing I knew I was standing in the courtyard outside with no idea how I'd got there. I went to see him, work out what had happened and found I couldn't. My body simply wouldn't allow me to.'

'It sounds like he force suggested you.' Obi Wan looked momentarily alarmed. 'To have that much control though he must have been practising for years. I don't think he stopped using his abilities, in fact I think he's been working on them.'

'What can I do though? I don't want him to turn out like his father, but he reminds me so much of Anakin. The way he flies into such a rage, well, it scares me Obi Wan. He doesn't think when he's angry, just lashes out, usually violently.'

'Has he hurt you?' Obi Wan looked horrified at the thought of his young charge harming anyone.

'No, he wouldn't. But I can't say the same for everyone else.'

'I see. There is something I could do, with your permission of course.'

'What?'

'Block his force abilities, or at least his ability to touch the force.'

Will it harm him?'

'No. It may come as a bit of a shock if he uses them regularly but I give you my word that he will come to no harm.'

'I trust you. I give you my permission.'

'Thank you Beru.'

'I'm doing this for him.' Beru sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. 'He can't become like his father. He's young and pure. So innocent...'

'Aren't we all Beru?' Obi Wan sighed, as he thought back to his days before the war, either of them, when he had been a padawan to Qui-Gon. Back then everything was perfect. Until the Sith came.

'How will you go about doing it?'

'It will take me a while, a few hours since I'm out of practice myself. I will meditate on this.'

Realising the dismissal Beru stood and went to the door, Obi Wan close behind. She opened it and was about to step out when she stopped and turned round.

'Thank you Obi Wan.'

'No Beru, thank you.' Beru smiled slightly and turned away from him, stepped out into the sheltered cave mouth. It would be a long walk back to where she'd parked her speeder. Then it was a long drive. But it had been worth it. Luke was safe now. That was all that mattered.

_Thanks for __**sodorland**____for reviewing, I love getting reviews!. _

_Please review. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is. Enjoy._

Back at the farm Luke sighed in relief as the Vaporator he'd been working on came back to life with a whirr. Splaying a hand Luke called his spanner to him. It suddenly dropped out of the air landing with a thud on the ground at the same time as Luke did. With a piercing scream Luke held his head in pain. It felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into his head. A moment later he was unconscious.

Beru found him a few hours later, when she got back, intending to see if Obi Wan had been able to help Luke. She was guessing this was just a side effect. She'd called Owen immediately and he'd brought Luke to his bedroom to rest.

Beru looked up as she heard Luke moan slightly. He sat up suddenly, then let out a yelp as he discovered that that had been a very bad idea.

'Luke, how are you?' Beru asked, relieved he was finally awake.

'I'm—' Luke suddenly broke off, tears flowing down his cheeks. Inside him, where there had always been a warm light, there was nothing, a void. And it hurt, oh it hurt so much. Clutching his head with his hands he felt all his anguish build up inside him, before he finally gave into the sudden emptiness and screamed.

Beru leapt to her feet, meaning to comfort Luke as he cried, when his scream sent her reeling backwards. The thin window panes shattered, as did all the wooden models around Luke's room, before nothing more than splinters. A crack ran up the wall, spreading upwards to the ceiling.

Then there was nothing. She looked down to see Luke, looking lost, simply staring into space. Tears were still wet on his cheeks. She began to regret asking Obi Wan for help, but the old man knew what he was talking about. Things would be better now. Luke might be slightly unhappy at first, but it would keep him safe.

Little did she know that Luke wasn't just feeling misery at his loss. It was something not even the great Obi Wan Kenobi had predicted. Luke was suffering from withdrawal from the force. He was the living force, without it he was just a shell.

_Did you like it? They'll be more chapters coming and hopefully faster updates._

_Please review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**R2-Darth2**__ I can see what you mean. But Obi Wan lives in desperate times. Luke is as much a danger to himself and others as he is a hero. Also, Obi Wan isn't who he used to be. He is still grieving over Anakin and is desperate to not let Luke follow his father's footsteps. I hope this next chapter helps._

Thank you_**R2-Darth2**__, _**sodorland** and **I love dance**for reviewing. :)

Feeling Luke's pain though the force had taken a lot out of Obi Wan. Right now, as his paced his too-small hut he could nothing but worry about the boy. He'd only glimpsed Luke on a handful of occasions these past ten years, with Owen keeping him away. But what he had seen brought tears to his hardening eyes. Little Luke Skywalker, looking so much like Anakin had.

Obi Wan knew that till the day he became one with the force, and perhaps after that as well, he would carry the weight of the agony he'd inflicted upon Luke. But he'd bear that mantle willingly if it kept Luke safe. Not so much from, the Empire but from Luke himself. He wouldn't let that innocent child become a monster. He wouldn't.

Had Master Yoda been here he would have counselled Obi Wan, given him advice, an alternate course maybe. But he wasn't here, and Obi Wan was alone, as he had been for nearly the past twenty years.

Pulling himself together Obi Wan made up his mind about Luke. He would stay away from him; keep protecting him of course but nothing more. And if the time came to help Luke on his path to becoming a great Jedi, he would gladly guide him along his path. Yes, that was what he would do. No interfering. Like the Jedi of the Republic.

With a lighter heart Obi Wan began on preparing his dinner. It never occurred to him once how much he had changed or how much damage he had caused.

_Sorry for any OC, but I wanted Obi Wan to be a little OC. After all, he's still grieving over Anakin in __**A New Hope**__, he just hides it better. But to me, when he is alone, Obi Wan is still in denial about Anakin._

_Please review. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

You might have noticed that I'm mostly publishing things in pairs. That's because I'm not too fond of overly long chapters or an idea runs over to a later chapter.

Lights. Ugh. Luke blinked wearily as he opened his eyes. He was in his bed, tucked in like normal. But something told him that there was something wrong. Like there had been a change. Yet nothing ever changed here, Luke would be the first to agree. Everything was as bland as the sand that surrounded it.

Sitting up he frowned. His prized wooden models he had spent many hours pouring over were in ruins and a nasty looking crack ran up the wall. How had that got there? Surely it must have made a noise that would have alerted him. Had it got there last night? Luke frowned. Everything amount yesterday afternoon was hazy, almost surreal. What was he missing?

Deciding his aunt would probably know, Luke climbed out of bed, noticing with annoyance that he was still in his work clothes. They were going to look even worse than normal now. And his hair was useless; nothing he did to it would last. The sand wrecked everything here.

'Good morning Luke,' his Aunt Beru said as Luke walked into the kitchen. She sounded slightly nervous, Luke noticed, puzzled. Somewhere in his mind warning bells went off but Luke ignored them. Beru had probably just had an argument with Uncle Owen. They didn't happen very often but when they did Aunt Beru acted like she was now. And she baked loads.

'Hi.' As Luke sat at the table he noticed an already mounting pile of food. Definitely an argument.

'Did you sleep well?' It was their customary greeting, Luke would answer that yes he had thank you and what was for breakfast. They didn't deviate from the routine. Except for today.

'Not really. Aunt Beru, why are there cracks in my wall and how come my models are wrecked? Uncle Owen didn't do it did he?'

'No!' Beru looked flustered for a moment, before taking a calming breath. 'There was a bad sand storm yesterday, it got into the house.'

'Then where's the sand?' Beru blushed and turned back to her baking.

'I cleared it away.'

'Without my help? That would take ages unless—oh.' Realisation dawned on Luke. 'So that's why you argued. You made him help clean up.'

Beru looked momentarily startled, though Luke couldn't see why. Surely she had got used to his habit of guessing things. Somehow he'd always got them right.

'Don't worry,' Luke said, getting up and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I won't tell him I know.'

With that he grabbed some food from the stack and walked out, deciding to head for his safe haven, his Work Place. Where he kept B4, his faithful droid who he told everything to. But even now he puzzled over why yesterday was such a blurred mess.

As he searched for the answers there was one place he never thought to look. The back of his very own mind.

_Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review and say. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to __darkflare75__, __pronker__ and __I love dance__ for reviewing. It's nice to know that there are people who like my stories._

Sorry if any of my chapters are delayed, I still have to try to find a way to get past the error messages on the site. At the moment I can only post for about an hour every day before the site stops working for me. But that's more than some so I won't complain.

Luke sat down heavily on the floor of his work shop. Immediately B4 whirred out of his hiding place, beeping frantically. Luke chuckled.

'Calm down B4. I'm fine.' B4 let off a series of beeps that said quite firmly that Luke wasn't. 'I'm just a bit confused. I can't really remember what happened yesterday.'

Luke looked round the room and gasped. It was just like in his room. All his stuff was smashed and cracks ran up the walls.

'B4, what happened here?' As B4 chattered an answer Luke suddenly realised that he couldn't understand B4. Yes, he could work out the gist of it, but other than that it was just sound. But he'd been able to understand him before, hadn't he? He must have. Luke's head buzzed. This didn't make any sense.

'Luke?' Owen's gruff voice sounded from the door at the top of the stairs, followed by the sound of boots of the stone steps. Briefly Luke wondered if he would be able to hide and uncle Owen would leave, but somehow he doubted it. Before he could make up his mind however Owen had reached the bottom of the stairs. Gesturing with his hand Luke made to push B4 out of sight. He frowned. B4 hadn't moved. Concentrating he tried again. Nothing. Come to think of it why had he tried in the first place? Of course he couldn't move things without touching them!

'How are you Luke?'

'Just fine. Thanks for clearing up for me. I know you might be cross at aunt Beru but she means well.' Owen frowned slightly.

'I'm not cross at your aunt.'

'Oh, she thinks you are.'

'I see.'

'You should probably go and tell her you forgive her.'

'Yes,' Owen said, his mind seemingly made up, 'I think I will.' With that Owen walked out leaving a satisfied Luke. He still had the problem of last night but at least he had helped to get his aunt and uncle happy again.

At the moment that was all that mattered.

Sorry it's so long winded. I just wanted to get in a conversation with Luke and Owen and it didn't fit into the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Beru chewed at her lips nervously as Owen stormed into the kitchen.

'Well?' He demanded angrily. 'When were you going to tell me?'

'Owen—I—' Beru stuttered, frantically trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for Luke's sudden memory loss.

'What did you do to him!' Beru shuddered involuntarily. She hadn't seen Owen this furious since Luke had single-handed fixed the Vaporator virus at the age of six.

'I can explain!' She said slightly worried that Luke would hear Owen shouting. But he was down in his workroom. She'd made sure his room was soundproof in both ways after Obi Wan had visited one night.

'I'm listening.'

'Well, yesterday I went to see Obi Wan and—' Owen cut her off with a growl.

'Stay away from that man Beru! He's dangerous. But I want to know why Luke was thanking me for cleaning up after a sandstorm when there was no sandstorm and why he thought I was angry at you.'

'I needed an excuse. Have you seen Luke's room?' Owen frowned and Beru took it that he hadn't. 'What else was I supposed to say?'

'But why did you tell him I was angry at you?' Beru was relieved to see he was calming down. That was the good thing about Owen's temper. It didn't last long. Luke on the other hand could hold grudges for years.

'I didn't. He guessed that.'

'And you didn't bother to correct him?'

'He guessed wrong Owen.'

'So what he—' Owen's ears suddenly registered what he'd just heard. 'Luke guessed wrong?'

'Yes. He's cured.' Owen breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down at the table. Beru sat next to him, her cooking lying temporarily forgotten.

'I don't know what you got Kenobi to do but I'm glad you did it. But stay away from him for now on. We don't need that kind of trouble.' Beru nodded.

'I intend to. But Luke doesn't remember yesterday afternoon so just tell him there was a sandstorm which wrecked his models but we cleared it up.'

'I will.' Owen smiled at his wife. 'We can be a normal family now.'

'Even cured living with a Skywalker will never be normal.' Beru joked. Everything was going to be just fine now. She could relax properly for the first time in almost twenty years.

Luke stepped away from the door, his brain whirring. Something was going on and his aunt and uncle were lying to him. Who was this Obi Wan Kenobi and why did his aunt believe he was ill? It was time to get his answers.

_Kind of a cliffhanger I know but I couldn't resist._

_Please review. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to __I love dance_ and _pronker__ for reviewing. They're always appreciated._

_The Jawas were coming today_, Luke remembered as he followed his aunt out of the kitchen. Uncle Owen had sloped off as soon as he'd finished eating, not to work but to make himself presentable, Luke now realized. Even with the Jawas it didn't do to look weak. Come to think of it, _especially_ with the Sand People it didn't do to look weak.

'Luke, go and help your uncle with the droids.' Aunt Beru said. Luke nodded, happy that this year he was allowed to watch the line up of droids. Every other time he'd been kept hidden inside. Precautions, Owen called it. Luke called it a load of fuss over nothing. Hopefully this meant they trusted him more now.

As Luke exited the house, squinting slightly as the sun glared in his eyes, he heard aunt Beru call out. Hurrying over to the side of the pit that revealed the courtyard he nodded an affirmative as Beru shouted up to make sure that they got a droid that spoke Botchi. Then he turned to look at the Jawas.

A line of droids stood before the Jawa's crawler. A gold droid, still gleaming in the sun despite the tarnish of the sand, caught Luke's eye. His uncle Owen followed his gaze before going to address the golden droid. After a few moments of conversing, with uncle Owen getting more irritated by the second, the gold droid hurried over to Luke.

Trying to start up a conversation Luke politely asked 3-PO (Who had eagerly told him his designation) a few questions, which the droid answered in an over enthusiastic manner that got on Luke's nerves. A second droid, this one a red domed droid, was purchased by uncle Owen. However just after it had shuffled out of line, the top blew with a small explosion of smoke. Frowning Luke examined it. The motivator had gone for sure.

'The motivator's gone.' Luke told his uncle who turned an interesting shade of beetroot. 3-PO, seeing the problem leant over to Luke.

'My counterpart over there is in perfect condition.' Luke turned to look at the little droid 3-PO was pointing at. It looked very like B4. In fact, apart from their colours they were almost identical. He needed this droid, to figure out why B4 looked identical. Maybe someone had seen B4 and copied him? No, that was impossible. B4 was well hidden. Making up his mind, Luke called out;

'Uncle Owen! What about that one?' After a quick inspection that the little droid seemed to pass the droid was bumbling after Luke, beeping some nonsense chirpily. Luke took them down to the main work shed, where the sole oil bath of the farm resided. It was time to start clearing them up. 3-PO would shine. And maybe it would give him a better chance to examine the little droid, who 3-PO informed him was named R2D2.

He'd ask B4 later about his design, but Luke doubted B4 would know. After all, Luke didn't and he built B4. But something fishy was definitely going on and Luke was determined to find out exactly what.

_Sorry that it's not exact but I can't find my copy of A New Hope._

_So here marks the appearance of R2D2 and 3-PO. I just love them, always bickering. I might do a chapter later in one of them's POV._

_Please review. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews! And the site is up and running again so hopefully I'll be able to update more consistently now. Sorry there isn't much speech but I can't find A New Hope so the dialogue is from memory. Don't worry though, that won't matter so much later on.

Damn those droids. They'd been this recording of a beautiful young woman who looked eerily familiar, as if one mystery wasn't enough, and then in an effort to see it he'd lost the droid that had carried it R2. He'd had to wait until the sun rise to go and find it but now he had he wasn't stopping till he got it back, even if it took all day.

3-PO sat beside him nervously in the T-16, having insisted on driving it, despite Luke's superior skills. But at least R2's tracks had been easy to spot. Right now they were following them into the wastelands. Luke had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen but every time he tried to focus on it, it slipped away.

Ah ha! There was the little fellow. Why he'd come to here of all places was beyond Luke. As he tried to hustle R2 into the T-16 the little droid began to beep nervously. Taking out a pair of binoculars (_I'm guessing that's what he used_) Luke scanned the area. No sign of Tuskens. No, wait. There were some of their animals, but no Tuskens themselves. Luke frowned, was that ... it was a Tusken!

Luke spun round to see a Tusken holding a gaffa stick above him; it collided with his skull with a crunch.

Pain. Luke blinked blearily and looked round, before trying to sit up and grimacing. 3-PO sat in pieces, (quite literally) on the ground beside him. He blinked. Ben Kenobi stood above him, surveying him with grey eyes. How odd. What was Ben doing here? But that message had said Obi Wan Kenobi, uncle Owen had said they weren't related, or at least it had seemed so, but he'd lied before. Why couldn't he be lying now?

'We'd better get inside Luke.' He started at hearing his name. 'The Sand People are easily frightened but they will be back soon and in greater numbers.'

Nodding, Luke allowed himself to be led away, listening as Ben told Luke how he'd scared off the Tuskens and found 3-PO with R2's directions. (_I know it happened differently but this is fiction_.) Luke listened half-heartedly, mumbling a response where it was deemed appropriate.

Cool, that was the first thing Luke noticed about Ben's hut. Situated within a cave it was the perfect shelter against the heat of the two suns. As Ben spoke of his history, as a Jedi Knight, which sort of explained why he was living as a hermit, and then, more importantly of his father.

'You knew my father?' That simple question sparked of so much, all this information that Luke could scarcely believe it. Owen and Beru had lied again; his father had been a Jedi Knight, not a spice trader. How could he trust them again after such deceit? Then Ben, or should he say Obi Wan, said something that changed his world forever.

'You'll have to learn the ways of the force if you are to come with me to Alderan.' The lightsabre still heavy in his hands Luke thought it over. He wanted to go, to find out the secrets that had been kept from him, but his aunt and uncle needed him, even if right now he didn't especially need them.

'I want to but it's just so far away.' And that was the problem. It was happening elsewhere, nothing to do with him. Uncle Owen liked saying such things. Ben seemed to realise that too.

'That's your uncle speaking.' True, but there was nothing more he could do.

'I can take your to Anchorhead alright?' Even that was pushing it. If Owen found out he'd been talking to old Ben ...

While not agreeing, Ben seemed to accept Luke's answer and quickly set about getting Luke back to the farm. To Luke it seemed he was disappointed, like he had expected a different answer. But he'd only just met Luke, so why?

Look! There was the Jawa's sand crawler, lying broken in the sand. A quick examination showed it to be the Sand People's work, although Ben soon found a flaw with that.

'Look at these shots, too precise for the Sand People, and these tracks, Sand People always travel in single file to hide their numbers.' Stormtroopers then. But the only thing special about this crawler was the droids, and if they found the droids then they'd be lead straight ... home!

Ignoring Ben's shouts to stop Luke ran to the T-16 and put his foot flat on the accelerator. If uncle Owen and aunt Beru were harmed in any way ... an army of stormtroopers couldn't stand in his way.

_From now on I'm going to call Ben, Obi Wan, okay._


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. _

Smoke. The air was thick with it, the stench getting stronger as he reached the farm. As he came over the next dune, Luke could have screamed. He was too late, too late to save them.

Increasing his speed, already pushing the T-16 to the max, he sped towards the front of the farm. He passed by burnt-out droids and broken vaporators until he reached his destination. He choked back a sob. Lying, sprawled at the entrance were the charred remains of what must be Owen and Beru. Their clothes matched, even if he couldn't tell if they were actually them. Who else would they be? It wasn't fair; everyone he loved or had loved was dead! The thought suddenly came to him, B4!

Taking a deep breath he raced into the house, ignoring the damage and the steady flames licking the walls. Pushing through the charred cellar door he burst into his workroom. B4 was nowhere to be seen.

'B4?' Luke called out his voice breaking the silence that had fallen, except of course for the steady lick of flames. A faint toot replied from the corner. Luke rushed over, carefully avoiding a flaming chunk of debris. 'There you are!'

Quickly Luke grabbed B4, meaning to pull the little droid out of the path of the flames, but instead recoiling. B4's metal outer casing was red hot to the touch. He already had a small burn to prove that. If only he could move things without touching them, like he could in his dreams. Then he could save B4. Before he could think of a contingency plan, B4 gave a feeble hoot, then his lights dimmed and fell silent.

'B4!' No reply. First his aunt and uncle, now his childhood friend. It wasn't fair! Ignoring the tears that now fell freely down his cheeks, he hurried out the house, barely avoiding a burning chunk of what was formerly the roof. As soon as he was out the burning house, the smell of ash hanging heavily on his clothes, Luke jumped into his T-16 and put his foot down on the accelerator. He sped away from the farm, not looking back once.

_So what do you think?_

_Please review :)_


End file.
